


Can A Former Templar Love A Lonely Mage From The Wilds

by Samfey94



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samfey94/pseuds/Samfey94
Summary: Olivia grew up in the kocari wilds along side her sister Morriagan. Her life changed the day she met the warden and Alistair. She knew the blight was coming but she had no idea how much this man would mean to her.





	1. Chapter 1

Olivia grew up in the Korcari wilds along with her mother Flemeth and her sister Morrigan. Olivia had always dreamed of leaving the wilds and seeing the world, but Flemeth always wanted to keep her close along with Morrigan. Olivia met Alistair when he and the recruits were retrieving the treaties. She glanced at him and noticed how he carried himself, he was strong and very sure of himself. She couldn’t help but smile when he learned that Flemeth protected the treaties. She was ripped from her thoughts when they were leaving. She When she saw them, she saw her chance for freedom? As quickly as she saw her freedom approach, it just as quickly disappeared. 

Days later Flemeth brings Alistair and the only surviving warden, as Flemeth was mending their wounds. Olivia was sitting outside when Alistair came out looking distraught. “Without knowing anything about me she sat next to me almost trying to comfort me. She leaned her head on my arm but still not saying anything.” He thought as and then he looked over and she lifted her head up. 

“I-I’m sorry, you just seemed like you needed someone. You seem really sad.” She said to Alistair and Alistair nodded and explain on what happened at Ostegar. She nodded in understanding and she rested her head back on his arm.

“You take all the time you need, if you want me to leave I will.” She said, and Alistair shook his head. 

“Please stay.” He whispered, and Olivia stayed. She remained silent but stayed there until he was ready to talk. She began making a flower circlet of the nearby flowers. She looked up at him. 

“Is everything ok?” She asked as Alistair shook his head.

“Where is Lyna?” he said suddenly realizing she wasn’t there.

“She’s in the hut, resting. Mother and I did our best to heal her. She just needs rest.” Olivia said, and Alistair started to calm down. Morrigan came out Lyna met up with Alistair and Alistair confirmed on what Morrigan told Lyna. Olivia sat there as they all talked on what to do next. Flemeth gave them advice on what to do next. Flemeth offered them Morrigan and this caught Olivia’s attention. 

“No, If Morrigan is leaving so am I!” Olivia said as she crushed the flowers she was holding in her hand. Morrigan looked at Olivia and then turns Lyna. 

“I refuse to go unless Olivia comes with me.” Morrigan said as Lyna sighed but agreed. Olivia and Morrigan packed up their things and rejoined the wardens outside. 

“I am at your disposal, Gray Wardens. I suggest a village north of the wilds as our first destination, tis not far and we will find much we need there. Or if you prefer, I shall simply be your silent guide the choice is yours.” Morrigan stated and Olivia giggled. Lyna looked at the two girls with a chuckle. 

“No, I prefer if you spoke your mind.” Lyna stated and Flemeth let out a laugh. 

“You will regret saying that.” Flemeth said and Olivia chuckled a bit. Morrigan lead them out of the wilds. On the way to Lothering they are met by a Marbari war hound, the war hound ran straight to Alistair and Morrigan groaned in displeasure. Alistair smiled and kneeled to pet the hound as Olivia walked over to Alistair. 

“I’ve read about the Mabari war hounds, they are supposedly intelligent creatures.” Olivia said, and Alistair smiled a bit as he looked up at her.

“I think this was the pup I helped heal at Ostegar. I can’t believe he found us.” Before Olivia could say anything, the dog stood in a defensive position and Alistair drew his shield and sword. Soon they were surrounded by a mob of darkspawn. Morrigan quickly shifted into a spider and started attacking the darkspawn. Lyna and Alistair began quickly dispatched the darkspawn. Olivia stayed behind, healing everyone trying to keep them alive. Alistair came back to Olivia as everyone regrouped. Lyna and Alistair discussed on what to do next, should they continue or change their direction. Olivia tuned them out when she saw that the Mabari had a cut on his leg. She kneeled to the pup. 

“You poor thing you got hurt...” Olivia said as the pup limped over to her. She gently grabbed the pup’s leg and quickly healed it. “See all better.” She said, and the pup barked happily. She smiled a bit and pet the dog. Alistair looked over at her with a soft smile. He then kneeled to pet the pup and the pup excitedly barked and began licking Alistair’s face, which caused Alistair to laugh.

“I’m defiantly going to keep you, what should I name you? Oh, how about Wruff?” Alistair asked, and the pup barked. Alistair laughed and stood up. “Come on Wruff.” Alistair said, and the group continued to Lothering. Once they got to Lothering Olivia saw a little boy very distressed.

“What’s the matter?” She asked, and the boy looked up at her.

“I’m looking for my mother. These bad men attacked the farm and she told me to run but she said she would join me, but I can’t find her anywhere.” He said, and Olivia nodded.   
“Why don’t you take shelter in the chantry?” She asked, and the boy and he shook his head.

“Not until I find my mommy. Thank you though.” He said and ran off to the chantry. Olivia smiled and walked over to a vendor and was trying to restock on the supplies and then Morrigan walked up to her.

“We are heading into the tavern.” Olivia nodded and paid the vender and walked into the tavern as she saw a fight break out. Lyna and Alistair quickly dealt with them. After the fight Olivia noticed that a woman in what looked like chantry dress. She had vibrant red hair and blue eyes. She started speaking about a vision the Maker gave her, Lyna let her join and they made their way out of the town but Lyna stopped at a cage and began talking to the prisoner. They quickly learned that his name is Sten. Lyna took Leliana to the chantry and had the rest stay with Sten. Olivia was standing near Morrigan as Morrigan was teasing Alistair. 

“Olivia, who do you think is smarter? Alistair or that mangey mutt.” 

“Morrigan! That’s not nice. Obviously, it’s Alistair.” Olivia said and Morrigan scoffed.

“I don’t understand why you are so nice to him. He was a templar, he hunted mages.” Morrigan explained and Olivia shook her head.

“He was a templar, but now he’s a gray warden. He has shown me kindness and I will return the favor.” Olivia said as Morrigan rolled her eyes. Olivia walked over to Alistair and began playing with Wruff. Lyna and Leliana came back with the key to unlock Sten’s cage. Sten walked out and looked at Lyna.

“What shall we do?” He asked as Lyna handed him a sword.

“Help us with the blight.” Lyna said and Sten nodded and continued their way. Before they made it to the road, they were met by a group of Ferleden refugees. 

“The bounty on your head can feed a lot of refugees.” They said and began attacking. Lyna and Leliana attacked the refugees quickly. Morrigan stayed near Olivia almost protecting her as Alistair and Sten blocked most of the refugees from attacking the mages. After the fight they managed to get the road, but they found a dwarf merchant and his son getting attacked by darkspawn. The group quickly dispatched the darkspawn. They continued down the road Leliana looked over at Olivia.  
“You seem to stand back when we are fighting, why is that?” Leliana asked Olivia.

“Oh, I don’t know any offensive spells, I’m a healer. So I am casting my healing spells making sure no one dies.” Olivia said and Leliana nods a bit.  
“I see.” She said, and Olivia kept walking. Leliana looked over at her.

“Olivia, you are very beautiful.” Leliana said and Olivia blushed.

“T-thanks.” Olivia sayed awkwardly 

“Yet you always dress in rags.” Leliana stated and Olivia nodded.

“Yes, but I live in the wilds, so I dress in what we can make or find.”

“We should go shopping together! I would love to dress you.” Leliana smiled and Olivia nodded with a smile.

“I would really like that.” Olivia said with a smile. 

After a few hours they ended up at camp and Olivia began to cook dinner for everyone at camp. While she was cooking, she was sitting near Alistair. Alistair and the warden were discussing on where to go next.

“We should go to Redcliff, I know the Arl. He can help.” 

“Alistair, we don’t have the standing to speak with him, we need to talk to the dalish, or go to or Orzammar.” Lyna argued and Alistair nodded as Olivia handed everyone food and she sat back down next to Alistair. Alistair glance over at Olivia and she was staring into the fire. The way she sat and the overall feeling she had seemed somber. 

“Olivia are you alright?” Alistair asked as Olivia just nodded. Alistair looked over at her noticing that her happy demeanor has changed. She seemed distressed.

“Don’t worry about me Alistair, you have enough on your plate as it is.” Olivia said as she stared at the fire. Alistair looked at her but sat next to her. 

“Olivia, I can tell you are not ok. It’s ok to talk to me.” Alistair said, and Olivia looked down.

“You just seem like you have a lot going on. It’s ok to talk to me.” Alistair said, and she looked up at him.

“I think I’m just overwhelmed.” Olivia admitted, and Alistair nodded. 

“I understand, its ok. If you ever need someone to talk to, aside from Morrigan I’m here.” Alistair said, and Olivia nodded. She walked to her tent and pulled out her journal and began writing. She wrote about her day and her thoughts that she was too scared to share. She kept writing most of the night and once she saw the fire die down she decided to try to sleep. 

The next morning Olivia woke up early and began cooking breakfast for everyone. Morrigan joined her before everyone else woke up.  
“What are you doing up so early?” Morrigan said with a yawn.

“I’m always up early. You know I don’t sleep much.” She said and noticed that Sten and Leliana woke up too. Leliana walked over to them and sat on the other side of Olivia. Olivia couldn’t help but chuckle at the peaceful the camp was, that was until Alistair walked out, or stumbled out of his tent in only his small clothes. Leliana placed her finger of her lips and Olivia nodded. Alistair stood up turning around and saw the three ladies looking at him and his face flushed red. Wruff sat down next to him at his feet and barked happily. Alistair walked back into his tent as soon as his tent was closed Leliana and Olivia giggled. It took a few hours for everyone to eat and get ready for travel. Olivia walked with Leliana on their way to the Dalish camp. 

“I’ve noticed that you have been talking a lot with Alistair.” Olivia looked at her.

“Yes, what of it?” Olivia asked as Leliana giggled a bit. She leaned into Olivia closer. 

“I know how you look at him when you think no one is looking.” Leliana whispered and this caused Olivia blushed brightly. 

“Why don’t you tell him?” Leliana asked her as Olivia shook her head. 

“I can’t, he’s already has to deal with so much and his main concern should be stopping this blight. Not how a girl from the wilds feels about him.” Olivia said as she continued cooking. Leliana sighed a bit. 

“The maker wouldn’t give you these feelings if it wasn’t true. Don’t be ashamed of them, talk to him.” Leliana said as Olivia simply just nods. 

“I do want to tell him but how would I even start?” Olivia thought for a moment, but she looked at Alistair and couldn’t help but smile.


	2. chapter 2

One-night Olivia couldn’t sleep so she sat by the fire and began writing in her book. _“Maker’s breath. How can I even begin to tell Alistair how I truly feel? And if Arl Eamon wants to put Alistair on the throne I truly don’t belong. He doesn’t need a poor girl from the wilds at his side if he is to be king. All I want to do is tell him how I feel but each he’s near me I can’t gather my thoughts enough to even speak to him. Maker, he preoccupies my thought. Even when he isn’t here in camp, I constantly worry about him. What has happened to me? I can’t speak to Morrigan about this, she’ll just make fun of me for my interest in him. What am I to do?” _ She closed her book as tears fell from her face. She quickly wiped her tears away. She got up and walked over to the lake. She sat and removed her boots. She gently set her feet in the water. She looked at the smooth calm water. “I need to relax and clear my mind.” She though, and she closed her eyes listing to the sounds of the lake. She was so focused on the lake she didn’t hear a horde of darkspawn closing in until it was too late to get it away. She jumped up and held on to her staff. “Fuck! I don’t know any offensive spells.” She thought, and a darkspawn swiped at her causing her to fall into the lake. She let out a scream as she fell into the lake. She resurfaced, and they were closing around her but then she saw a sword cut three down in one blow. She then saw fire take out another two. She then saw a spider charging the rest. Alistair walked over to her and helped her out of the lake.

 

“Are you alright?” he asked her as he helped her out of the lake. Olivia nodded slightly as she was ringing out her clothes. “What were you doing out here alone?” Alistair asked, and she looked up at him.

 

“Sometimes when I can’t sleep, I wander the wilds, but my favorite place to be in near a source of water.” Olivia explained as Alistair shook his head.

 

“You shouldn’t do that. You can’t sense darkspawn like Lyna or myself. The blight is stretching this way you need to be careful.” Alistair said and, Olivia simply nodded. Alistair let out a sigh and he wrapped a cloak around her. “Come on you need to get warmer.” He said and Morrigan walked in between them.

 

“I can help with that.” Morrigan said and Olivia patted her pockets looking frantic. She looks back at the water and sees her journal floating in the lake. She walked into the water and picked it up and it crumbled in her hands. She held onto every part of it and Morrigan picked up her boots. “Come on Oliva, lets warm you up by the fire.” Morrigan walked Olivia at camp and she sat in front of the fire trying to repair her journal. After an hour she gave up and threw it in the fire. She sat there watching her most precious item burn. She pulled her knees to her chest and silently cried. Morrigan joined her after pinning her clothes on the line.

 

“You couldn’t fix it?” Morrigan asked her and, Olivia simply shook her head. Morrigan sat next to her. “I know how important that was to you, we’ll replace it.” Morrigan said as Olivia stayed silent. Morrigan threw her a dress. Olivia quickly slipped it on as Alistair walked up to her.

 

“How are you?” Alistair asked, and Olivia shrugged slightly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to lecture you. Its, just we’ve seen so much loss…I don’t know what I… I you… mean I mean…we should pack up.” Alistair said, and Olivia nodded standing up to pack up the tent. Alistair went to walk away but he turned around. “I’m glad you are ok.” He said and walked over to his tent and began packing up.

 

After a few hours they were on the road heading to the Circle tower, Olivia stayed to the back of the group with Morrigan. Olivia kept walking in silent until Morrigan chimed in.

 

“He likes, its obvious tis not?” Morrigan said which caused Olivia to blush. Morrigan looked at her. “Why haven’t you told him? Tis obvious that you share the same feelings for each other.” Olivia sighed but shook her head.

 

“He’s probably going to be king. How do I fit into that world?” Olivia admitted as she looked at Morrigan. “Plus, of mother found out…” Olivia trailed off and Morrigan shook her head.

 

“Tis not matter. You need to do what makes you happy, and if that imbecile makes you happy then let him make you happy. You have power to tell mother to go away, she holds nothing over you.” Morrigan told her and Olivia nodded.

 

“I just can’t even gather my thoughts to even begin to tell him. Sometimes when he’s around I can’t think.” Olivia shook her head a bit. “I just want to focus on our main quest of stopping this blight.” Morrigan sighed as they reached the docks to the tower. Olivia examined lake until she saw the large tower on the far end of the lake. She looked over at Alistair. “Is that the prison for mages?” Alistair shook his head.

 

“No that is the circle tower, mages live and study there.” He said, and Olivia simply nodded. After arguing with the templar the group eventually got across the lake and entered the circle. Alistair looked around at all the panicked Templars.

 

“Something isn’t right…” He mumbled and Lyna walked up to Greagoir and asked him what the situation was. He quickly explained that the mages have gone rogue and there are demons and abominations running about the circle. Lyna said that they would be able to help. Greagoir reluctantly agreed and allowed the group to enter. Lyna quickly walked through the tower until they stopped in a room where they saw two women and a group of scared children.

 

“Who are you? What are you doing here?” Wynne asked and Lyna explained what Greagoir told her and Wynne simply nodded. “I see then we should rescue the grand enchanter.”

 

“Why are we helping them they allow themselves to be corralled like cattle and now their masters what them dead, I say let them have it.” Morrigan said and then Lyna looked at her and Wynne made a disgusted face.

 

“Morrigan we are going to save as many as people as we can.” Lyna said and then Morrigan scoffed.

 

“As you wish.” Morrigan said and Alistair smirked a bit.

 

“Why am I not shocked that Morrigan hates the circle.” Alistair said and Morrigan make a face at Alistair, he then searched the room for Olivia and she was kneeling in front of the kids and healing their minor injuries. She was answering all the questions she was being asked, but then Morrigan walked over to her.

 

“We are heading inside.” Morrigan said and Olivia stood up. She walked over to the group and followed them in. once they saw an abomination Olivia was terrified, but she continued to cast her healing spells to keep everyone alive. Olivia followed the group and Wynne looked at her.

 

“Indulge me for a moment.” Wynne said as Olivia looked at her.

 

“Are you speaking to me?” Olivia asked, and Wynne simply nodded.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t catch your name earlier.” Wynne asked Olivia and Olivia placed her staff on her back.

 

“Oh, my name is Olivia.” Olivia stated shyly. Wynne nodded a bit.

 

“You are an apostate, but you don’t act like the other one in your group.” Wynne said and Morrigan scoffed. Olivia chuckled a bit.

 

“Well, Morrigan is my sister. We grew up together, when we were young, and I started showing signs of magic she taught me how to better use my abilities, but unfortunately, I can only cast healing spells. I don’t know any offensive spells.” Olivia stated, and Wynne nodded.

 

“If you studied in the circle, we may have been able to fix that.” Wynne stated, and Olivia shook her head.

 

“Thank you but no. I couldn’t leave here where I’m watched all the time. I can’t leave the tower. I am more comfortable when I’m in nature.” Olivia stated, and Wynne didn’t say anything else. They walked into the room and saw a demon.

 

“Oh, look visitors, I’d like to entertain but too much effort.” The sloth demon said and Lyna glared at him.

 

“Good killing you would entertain me.” Lyna said and Olivia held onto her staff.

 

“So rude, wouldn’t you like to rest.” The sloth demon replied. The group stared to get drowsy and Olivia found herself slowly lying on the floor.

 

“Resist you must resist, or else we are all lost.” Wynne said, and Alistair let out a yawn.

 

“Why can’t I keep my eyes open?” Alistair said as Lyna lowered her weapons and felt her body become heavy.

 

“Why do you fight? You deserve more… You deserve a rest. The world will go on without you.” The sloth demon said as Olivia drifted off to sleep. She woke up what seemed like to be a cabin. She walked out of the room she was in and she saw two faces she hasn’t seen since she was four.

 

“Mom, dad…” She whispered, and they turned around.

 

“Oh, look who is up.” The female said, and Olivia ran up to her and hugged her.

 

“How, how did we escape. I thought you died. I saw people kill you.” She said, and her mother simply smiled and wiped her face.

 

“Did you have that dream again?” Her mother asked her, and Olivia smiled and hugged her. Her mother walked her over to the table. Olivia sat at the table and ate what she thought was dinner and began talking with her parents which seemed like hours. She was laughing and smiling until she saw Lyna walk up. Lyna talked with her and suddenly her parents turned into demons. After a few moments she awoke to the Sloth demon dead. She sat there for a moment before she could stop them, tears fell from her face. Alistair walked over to her, he helped her up and looked worried.

 

“Are you ok?” Alistair asked, and Olivia shook her head.

 

“I um, saw my birth parents. When I was about four my parents were running from templars, but we got near the kocari wilds I think, they were killed by bandits. I hid in a bush, but I saw them get killed. It wasn’t long until Flemeth saw me and took me home and I met Morrigan that day.” She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. “When I was in the fade, I saw them, I could smell the fire, the food, and my mother’s favorite perfume. I just wanted that dream to be real.” She admitted, and Alistair nodded.

 

“I’m sorry, I can’t imagine what that was like.” Alistair said, and Olivia nodded trying to shake it off.

 

“I can’t dwell on it we have a job to do.” She said picking up her staff. Olivia made it to the group and continued through the tower. They made it to a room where there stood a single templar stood in barrier. After a short argument on killing the other mages or letting them live. The group walked into the harrowing chamber. Lyna stood there as Uldred tried to convince her to let a demon in. Lyna refused at every turn and he transformed into a pride demon. Lyna threw the Litany of Adralla to Olivia. Olivia gathered around the captured the mages and she used it until she saw Lyna kill the pride demon. Olivia ran over to the grand enchanter and began to heal him.

 

“I…ugh I am too old for this.” He said, and Wynne walked him down the stairs and they made it all the way to the entrance. The doors open and Greagoir saw that Irving was still alive and he called off the Rite of Annulment. After a quick conversation Wynne joins the group and they head out of the tower and make camp. Olivia quickly sets up her tent and sat in front of the fire.  She sat there warming her hands trying not to think of the fade. Alistair looked over at Olivia and sighed. Leliana looked over at him.

 

“You care for her, don’t you?” Leliana asked and this caused Alistair to blush.

 

“I’m not going to answer that.” Alistair said defensively. Leliana chuckled a bit.

 

“Then go over and talk to her. She seemed to have a rough time in the circle, she may even welcome the company.” Leliana said and Alistair stared over at the stew he was making. Leliana chuckled as she walked over to Lyna and started talking. Alistair started to divide the stew into bowls. He walked over to Olivia and handed her a bowl.

 

“Here, you should feel better after you eat.” Alistair said, and she gently took the bowl.

 

“Thank you, Alistair.” She said, and he sat next to her. Olivia began to eat the stew. _“maker’s breath, this is so bland.”_ Olivia thought but he was next to her, so she continued to eat.

 

“I know you had a rough time in the circle, and I’m sorry.” Alistair said, and Olivia looked at him.

 

“It’s alright, you couldn’t have known that the situation in the circle was so dire.” Olivia said, and she kept eating the stew until she couldn’t take it anymore. She set the bowl down and rested her head on his arm. She watched the fire as they sat there in silence. Alistair looked down at her with a soft smile. Then Lyna walked up to them.

 

“Alistair it’s your turn for watch tonight.” Lyna said and Alistair nodded and slowly got up. Olivia went back to watching the fire until she felt drowsy enough to fall asleep.  


End file.
